It's Not Mad Science
by ChildofStorms
Summary: Love can be so complicated until you broke it down. Axel/Fem!Roxas


**Mass**

She has to constantly remind herself that she is not attracted to him. Even when he wraps his strong arms around her, or when he gently pats her back when she's mad. She tries not to think that if she where to hug him, her head would fall right where his heart was supposed to be.

**Volume**

Whenever she stared into his eyes, she would be caught in their depths. It was the same with him. Her cerulean blue eyes reminded him of the open sky. They were wide and trusting; willing to believe anything. It scared him, knowing that she could be so breakable. Then he realized she could be as tough as him sometimes. But only sometimes

**Shape**

When she had first joined the organization, she was a skinny as a bean pole. However, she had started to grow into her body. He was always wondering when she had changed into such a beautiful woman. When she stared at him, she could see his lean shape move. Looking at his back during missions, she could see muscles bunching up and contracting. Both of them would try to hide their blushes as they turned their attention away, unaware of how the other felt.

**Density**

Whenever she waited for Axel to meet her at the clock tower, she would pour out her feelings to nobody. After a few months of this, he portaled to the tower, only to hear her whispers about having a crush on somebody. Jealous and angry, he left, dropping the two ice cream bars he had brought. Little did he know that she had been ready to tell him she loved him. Sometimes he could be so dense.

**Luster**

After the accident at the tower, he had been ignoring her. It wasn't until a couple of week later that they, quite literally, ran into each other. He immediately noticed that she didn't look as happy as she used to. Was it his faul-? No, he hadn't done anything.

"Axel, I need to tell you something, I lov-"

"I don't care Roxas, go tell someone else."

He watched the hope in her eyes dull then disappear. He turned around and started to walk off.

**State**

It wasn't till a couple days later when he realized how much he hurt her. Whenever they were in the same room together, the waves of emotion would suffocate everyone. Xemnas finally had enough and put them on separate missions so they could 'cool' off. It didn't work. Every time they would see each other, the room would feel cold and unwelcoming.

**Hardness**

Anger flooded through him as she turned her back to him and continued to walk out of the Dark City. He yelled out to her, causing her to pause, and then answer back.

"Nobody would miss me."

His eyes widened and with a desperate note to his voice he spoke, "That's not true, I would."

She turned to look at him, and to his surprise, a tear dropped from her right eye, the eye he could see.

"You're the reason why I am, Axel."

**Viscosity (1)**

He lay in his bed, tormented by what she had said. Guilt had driven him crazy, and Xemnas's orders to find and take care of her were slowly eating at his already nonexistent heart. His eyes hardened as he finally decided what he would do. She was a traitor, and he was the one who got rid of them. He sat up and looked out the window to Kingdom Hearts. Just like in science, when something is mad different by pressure, axel had changed.

**Smell**

They had found each other again. She didn't remember him, and he was ready to carry out orders. They met again in the lab hidden under the mansion. As they fought, he could smell her sweat, and the fire roaring around them. Whenever their blades met, she could smell his breathe. It brought back memories. Cinnamon, smoke, and something spicy. Her eyes widened as she remembered who he was. She lost ahold of her blade, and he knocked her back. She called back her blade and sliced through him, causing him, and his fire, to collapse.

"Axel…"

**Magnetism**

He regretted everything that had happen. So now, as he lay dying with her somebody above him, he couldn't help but to laugh.

"I wanted to see Roxas. He...was the only one I liked...he made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny. You make me feel...the same..."

His eyes narrowed, and with a last grunt, he opened the portal. As he faded, he whispered to nobody, "We just keep on coming back together, Roxas."

**Solubility**

They both sat on the tower, just like they use to. The only difference was that they weren't talking. With a groan, Axel turned his body towards Roxas and knelt down.

"Roxas, please, forgive me."

Her eyes widened as he bowed his head lower, and with hesitant hands, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders. He lifted his head as her mouth opened to reply.

**Freezing Point**

"The one I loved all along was you, Axel."

His eyes widened as a tear fell from his eye. All this pain, all this betrayal; it could have been avoided. He reached up to cup her face, then he brought her into his arms. He held her as he felt themselves fade.

"I guess we really do have afterlifes, huh?"

She grinned as he shifted so their mouths could meet. She cried as they shared their first, and last, kiss for this life.

"Roxas, I'll never forget you."

"I know, Axel. I'll see you in the next life."

A tear fell.

**Boiling Point**

She found herself standing in the back alley of Twilight Town. How? She had finally returned to Sora. She no longer truly existed. She heard a group of people coming her way, and before she could hide, they passed the corner. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and her chest was pounding.

Their eyes met, and with a scream of joy, one of the boys jumped over to her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Roxas! You're back!"

It was then she realized the feeling in her chest, and with a look of wonder, she put her hand over her heart. The boy looked at her, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"We're whole now, Roxas. The organization has their hearts back." His grin faded, "We thought you wouldn't come back. I mean, after all, your Somebody was still alive."

Grinning, he slapped her on the back, "Somebody is waiting for you back at the mansion, Roxas. He's pretty impatient. You took a long time."

She looked up at his face, and grinned back at him. The other three walked up to her and patted her head or hugged her.

"Then take me to Axel, Demyx."

**This is my tribute to SCIENCE!**

**And AkuRoku**

**Viscosity means to change due to stress or resistance against something.**

**I'm fairly addicted to Fem!Roxas right now, but there's not enough! You look up fem!Roxas or anything else that would get you stories where he is a girl, and only 6 show up! SIX!**

**Well, I've added 3 so now there's nine…**

**BUT WE NEED MORE GIRL ROXAS'S!**

**0**

**Anywhos, Storm Out.**


End file.
